Oh, Ok then
by SweetGumdrop
Summary: Omegas were hard enough to come by with the war killing all those who couldn't defend themselves, well, when one was found they were put to good use. SasuNaru -part two is Yell a Little louder-


**Title: Oh, ok then.**

 **Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Tags:** Dub Con, Forced Marriage, Mpreg, Male/Male Relationship

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the other characters but I do own this story and the idea and plot. This story contains homosexual content and intimate relationships. If you do not like such things then do not continue to read.

 **Summary:** Omegas were hard enough to come by with the war killing all those who couldn't defend themselves, well, when one was found they were put to good use.

 **A/N:** This fic is the Second Story of the Seven Stories in Seven Days Self Challenge! I hope you like it and if you haven't read the first one then go do that now! This story is the only story (so far) that has a continuation! On day five part 2 will be posted so check it out if you're still with me by then~ That being said let's continue to the story!

Side Note: I have a thing for Alpha/Omega fics... please don't judge me.

* * *

Since they'd found him they'd kept him in a hut with all the other foxes. There were 7 of them all together. Naruto had asked around but no one would tell him what the wolves wanted them for. So he waited, he yelled when he was hungry until they brought him food and he yelled when he wanted to bathe or relieve himself.

And other than a grunt to 'shut the fuck up fox' no one had laid a hand on him. Which was pretty unexpected but he'd keep making a nuisance of himself until he could be free.

Since the human rebellion the wolves had been leading the warfare to take back The Great Forests and a lot of them had gotten an awful superiority complex. Naruto knew that wolves weren't what they appeared to be. So he'd rather get the worst out of the way before he got his hopes up too high that this was going to be his new home instead of his prison.

Seventeen days after they locked him up with the others of his kind did someone come to fetch him. A fat chunky looking wolf with red swirls on his face. "Where are you taking me?" Naruto protested as the wolf hauled him to his feet.

The wolf grunted at him, pulled a slab of meat from his pocket and started nibbling on it. "To the General," he muttered around a mouthful of food.

"Eh? Who?" He'd never heard of a general before.

"Don't worry. Walk." The wolf shoved him ahead. He stumbled but managed to catch himself just before he fell, he whipped around to glare at the wolf.

"What the hell man! That was dangerous! Be careful!" The wolf ignored him in favor of tearing into more pieces of his meat and just kept shoving him along. Despite his protest.

The building the wolf shoved him inside was huge. The largest one in the compound and it was still being expanded. Naruto stopped to gape at it but of course his escort had other plans. Lucky for Naruto instead of being pushed he was dragged along to follow as the wolf climbed 3 flights of stairs then stood before a door. Naruto stood at his side and stared. On the front of the door on a sleek black plaque with full bold letter was 'The General'. Standing on either side of the door were two tall beefy guards with straight faces and clawed hands staring straight ahead.

They made a small fox like Naruto _extremely_ nervous. It made him feel like they were going to eat him. But that would be cannibalism right? He took a deep breath to calm his nerves as his own guard wolf knocked once then swung the door open, he ushered Naruto instead then saluted. "Sir. The new fox that you requested."

The room was packed. From what Naruto could see from the corner of his eyes there were about 10 wolves all standing shoulder to shoulder and who he assumed to be the alpha of the pack sitting at the table scribbling something in neat curving strokes on a blindingly white piece of paper. "You're dismissed." The man said, not looking up from his writing. On the forefront of the table was another plaque same design as the one on the door but this one said 'Kurama Kyuubi'. His guard wolf gave another salute, a stiff turn and then he was gone.

Naruto suddenly missed him. He wasn't half as intimidating as these wolves in here.

"Name?" The General spoke up, still focused on his writing.

Naruto stuttered for all of 6 seconds before he found his footing, "Naruto Uzumaki sir," he hoped he didn't say it wrong. He didn't even know he could say his own name wrong. All these wolves in such close proximity were making his head hurt.

A sigh and then a moment later the red haired general was looking up, his silky smooth red hair slid over one shoulder and down onto his paper. He neatly tucked it back into place as he settled back into his seat his dark crimson eyes scanning over Naruto's whole body. It made goosebumps rise up on his arms. "D-do you need me for something?" he managed. He felt super nervous. Like he did something wrong and got caught.

"Actually yes. Take a look at all my guards. What can you tell me about them?" The wolf waved a loose hand to his men.

Naruto hesitantly gave and twirl and noticed, with much dismay and a rumble in his tummy, that they were all, despite the stoic look on their faces and ridged postures, looking at him. He cleared his throat as he faced Kyuubi once again, "Uhmm… they have very good posture?" Kyuubi smiled at him, it was quite disarming and it actually put Naruto at ease.

"Yes. They do. They're also all looking at you." He sat forward now and thread his fingers through each other. That ease that Naruto was feeling was suddenly gone and replaced by panic.

"C-can I ask why?" Were they actually going to eat him?

"Well, since the war begun and we've lost so many people, of both our species, and as such we've noticed a handy little thing happening with you foxes over the past 250 years or so…" Kyuubi eyes slid down his stomach. "Evolution is a fascinating thing isn't it?" Naruto flushed and covered his stomach with his hands. He scowled at the man's sweet smile as silence reigned over the room. "War gets so tiring you know." He continued ignoring Naruto's glare. "Sometimes it's nice to come home to a warm meal and a mate," Kyuubi was looking straight at him now.

Naruto cocked his head to the side. He felt like there was a point but the dots just weren't connecting. He cocked his head to the other side and ran over what the man said. And slowly, like a slug going across a highway, it dawned on him. He squeezed his arms over his stomach, "No."

Kyuubi tilted his head to the side as he chuckled, long strands of his hair falling over his shoulder again, "That's hardly your decision." He shook his head. "Everyone has a role to play Naruto-"

"I know how to do other things! I've survived mostly on my own for a long time. I can sew, I can make houses, I can hold a gun, I can transform my claws out, only for 15 minutes…" he trailed off looking off to the side at a soldier's boot, "But that's not the point! The point is I can do something more useful than, than let one of you wolves…" he choked on the word, "do stuff to me." He finished lamely not meeting the wolf's eyes. Kyuubi shook his head.

"Like I said Naruto, It's not your decision. What you can decide is how this will all play out," the wolf smirked at him, "you can either be a good submissive mate or you'll be forced."

"You can just- just talk about rape so easy?" Naruto sneered at him.

The smiled melted off Kyuubi's face slow and steady and his eyes hardened exponentially, "I've once watched one of my old commanding officers strangle a woman and then fuck her because his food was cold when she brought it to him. We wolves are dangerous, I won't deny that. We've come to learn that it's not in our best interest to rule with an iron fist, but don't test us." Naruto swallowed hard. He'd heard of wolf horror stories… and he believed every single one.

"I just, look, I can be on lookout… or something-" Kyuubi held up his hand and cut him off.

"You'll be someone's mate. And you'll help to repopulate our species. We need more soldiers and a sense of normalcy. The humans want us gone. I won't risk an able bodied fox to the front lines when you can do more good under a wolf." He sighed and hummed, his eyes skating over his men. "Sasuke. Take Naruto as your mate."

Naruto's head shot up, he didn't know what he was expecting, maybe a whoop or something, but all of the men seemed the same, some were looking at the ground now though so Naruto guessed that none of them were Sasuke, "You seem the most patient to deal with a talkative fox with a bad attitude."

"I- what? I don't have a bad attitude! I was just trying to make myself useful!"

"You are expected to consummate your mating within 3 days. You're all dismissed." One by one the wolves exited until there was only one wolf behind the general and one behind Naruto. A tall slender wolf with dark eyes and hair and pale smooth skin. If Naruto didn't know what was going to happen to him later tonight he might have been awed by the man's beauty.

"You haven't actually listened to a word I said!" Naruto protested, hand firmly pressed over his stomach. "Maybe I don't want to be a mom! Maybe I want to kill humans!"

Kyuubi didn't even acknowledge that he spoke, "Don't break any bones Sasuke. Foxes are fragile small little things," he starting writing again, slow and smooth, "They take too long to heal."

A sharp salute from the wolf behind him and then an arm looped through his own and he was being pulled from the room.

* * *

Despite the impending panic slowly building up in his stomach he couldn't help but be awed at the wolf compound. He hadn't been let out of the hut where the kept him so he'd only seen the bath house and the surrounding area but this compound had actual buildings. There were flowers and trees and houses, made of concrete and steel and that stood two stories and higher. Naruto had been living out of a ruined home where half of it was gone and he didn't have a running water system.

This place was like a dream.

It became less of a dream when his wolf, Sasuke Uchiha, as he introduced himself while bodily dragging Naruto from the general's office, slid his key into a simple two story home. The inside was cozy, and bare, it had the basic furnishing, much more than Naruto ever owned but it was still barren compared to all the space available to put a whole lot more stuff. Like that wall over there, a picture could go there.

"Your house is lame," Naruto commented standing in the middle of the walk way. To his left was the living area, a long soft looking couch, a love seat under the window and a single couch opposite it, all turned to the sleek black television. Behind the living area was a shiny kitchen that looked rarely used. On the other side of the living area was a long dining area with more than enough chairs for a singly wolf living by himself. That sinking feeling in Naruto's gut was back with a vengeance when it dawned on him that he was supposed to fill those empty seats. Behind that dining area was the room and joining bathroom and separating the hallway leading down to the rooms was a long staircase that lead up to the second floor.

Sasuke pointed at what he couldn't see, "Bathroom there, guestroom behind it. Closet under the stairs. There's an open space in the back yard. You can use it to do whatever you want. I might make a swing or something cubs can play with." Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat then cleared it.

"Say... Sasuke..."

"I will mate with you." Halfway up the stairs Sasuke stopped to look back at Naruto who hadn't started up the steps yet. Naruto's stomach was all in knots. "You don't have to love me or care for my wellbeing. I can take care of myself and the dome provides food, I can go there to eat. You'll have money to buy whatever you want except contraceptives or any way to hurt yourself. I bought this home in preparation for a mate. I've had it for almost two weeks. You can do with it what you like. There are five bedrooms, I can sleep in any if that's what you wish," Naruto stared up at him, the knot still firmly lodged in his stomach, "All I ask for in return is for all the bedrooms to be filled." Sasuke turned and started walking up the steps again. "I don't want to force you... but if I have to... I will."

Naruto bit his lip as he slowly headed up the stairs where Sasuke was patiently waiting for him. There were four bedrooms up top, two on his right joined by a bathroom and two on his left. The first one much larger than the second. A bathroom between both rooms. "This is our bedroom. Or your bedroom." he tilted his chin to it. "It has its own bathroom. This is the nursery," he introduced the bedroom bedside it. "This is closer to the master bedroom so I thought putting baby things in would be good." The room was a light blue with rainbows and butterflies and bright fluffy clouds. He sneaked a peek over at Sasuke who was staring at with so much indifference it made him cough out a laugh. He covered it up poorly.

"It looks pretty. I was expecting more moons though," his nervousness was making him laugh uncontrollably. Sasuke stared at him for a full minute as he continued to laugh.

"It can be repainted," he said finally.

"Ack. No. That's not what I mean. Ahh... never mind. It looks fine. Really pretty. Your cubs will love it," Naruto was twisting the fabric of his shirts and pretty sure he was sure it would start ripping under all the tension Naruto was putting it through. Sasuke stepped into his personal space and before he could back away soft lips were pressing against his own in a slow tentative kiss. Naruto mumbled, caught off guard, he pulled back for some air but Sasuke was already stepping up and cornering him against the wall his lips firmly on Naruto's and harder this time.

Naruto struggled to push him away and when he starting running out of air and turned his head to the side Sasuke's lips kept pressing on. From his cheek to his jaw bone and down to his neck sucking a bruise there. "Ahh wait Sasuke," he pushed again but the wolf didn't budge. Unlike him Sasuke was a warrior, well rested and in amazing physical shape. Naruto had struggled to find food most of his life, in a contest of strength Naruto would not be coming out on top. He kept struggling though, just because the odds we against him didn't mean he'd give up.

Sasuke ran his hands up and down his body, still trying to capture his lips but settling on any flesh Naruto presented him with. He cupped handfuls of Naruto's ass before he started to tug his pants down, his belt buckle creaked in protest. "Sasuke please!" They hadn't even been together for a full hour yet. He cried out when Sasuke bit his neck but it ignited his fighting anew. He bit back, which just may have aroused Sasuke more judging by the low growl and the press of the wolf's front against his stomach. "Sasuke!" He cried out when his pants finally gave up and fell down. He scrambled for them trying valiantly to tug them back up but Sasuke's claws were sharper and faster. He ripped half of the fabric away in an instant.

Naruto was on the verge of tears. He hadn't even gotten the chance to plead his case and he was already being devoured. He gasped when Sasuke's hand trailed up his shirt and pinched a nipple, "You smell so good. Better than I thought any breeder should smell," the wolf muttered against his skin a hand kneading his ass cheeks open and the other pinching and twisting a nipple. Naruto pushed at his shoulders, his shoves getting weaker and weaker as Sasuke continued. "And you're prettier than I expected you'd be. When the general announced that one of would be assigned a mate I hoped that it would be me." Sasuke licked a strip up from his neck to his ear lobe before he bit down on it.

The first few tears spilled out, he could push on Sasuke from now till tomorrow the wolf would not release him. He cursed his own helplessness.

The wolf pulled back though, his head cocked to the side a frown creasing his brows. "You are crying." Naruto stared back at him, his tears spilling freely now as he held up the tatters of his pants and pulled down his ruffled shit. He sniffled and pursed his lips.

"You're an asshole." Naruto glared at him. He'd take the chance to run but if he couldn't push Sasuke off then he most certainly could not outrun the wolf.

Sasuke seemed taken aback by the accusation, "Why do you say that?" The wolf stepped back. "Have I not been hospitable?"

Naruto stared at him incredulously and after a moment he saw that the wolf wasn't being sarcastic or mocking him but he truly believed that a house and the promise of food entitled him to someone's body. "No!" Naruto barked. "You haven't! If I didn't start crying you'd have forced yourself on me! You _were_ forcing yourself on me."

Sasuke stared on, his frown gone and replaced by cool indifference, "I assumed that I could claim you. You are mine."

Naruto stuttered, true, they were a pair now but not true! Sasuke couldn't just take him as he liked! "I get it. I'm yours or whatever. But you have to ask first! You can't just rip my clothes off and go at it!" Naruto shook the frayed strips of his pants.

"You are quite appealing. I didn't think I needed to ask. I apologize." Sasuke stepped up in his space again but unlike the first time Naruto's back was already against the wall and there wasn't anywhere to back up to. "May I claim you now?"

Naruto scoffed at him, "No!" Sasuke cocked his head to the other side.

"You said I needed to ask first and when I do ask you deny me..." His brows were slowly pulling down in another V and Naruto guessed he was either getting upset or he was actually really confused. If he was upset Naruto needed to mellow him out, quickly, before bones, probably his, got broken.

"Ok I mean later on..." Sasuke kept staring. "Can't we take today to get comfortable around each other? I mean, I hardly know you... you hardly know me. You can show me how to use everything in the house and maybe we can eat together and tomorrow... I'll- I mean we... can mate. Ok?" Naruto cleared his throat as Sasuke kept staring on but finally he shifted away to give Naruto room to breathe.

"Very well," then he was turning and heading out the door and down the stairs. Naruto heaved a breath, his knees shaking with relief. He took a moment to compose himself before he trailed after the wolf.

Sasuke explained everything in the house and how it worked, from the TV to the remote to the single cellphone down to the toaster. When he was done he gave Naruto a long shirt and pants and took him out to a small eatery. Maybe something so small was called a diner. They had quick greasy meals and to Naruto's surprise there were lots of children in the place. It wasn't a large building but it was big enough, and there were infants in high chairs to adolescents milling about. Naruto leaned across the table, the burger in his hand messy and dripping fluid on the paper it came in. "There are lots of cubs here," He muttered glancing around.

Sasuke was eating a more decent sandwich. Something grilled and that had lots less... everything... than Naruto's did. "This is a common meeting place for families. The food is cheap and fast to feed hyper mouths. I thought it might inspire you to let me mount you tonight." Sasuke took a sip of water while Naruto tried not to choke on the meat in his mouth.

Naruto should've known better than to ask. The only thing on Sasuke's mind was sex and babies. He didn't ask any more questions for the rest of the afternoon and instead ate his food quietly. The trip _home_ , because that's what it was now, was equally as quiet but while his mouth wasn't running his head definitely was and he'd come up with about 10 excuses so far about why he and Sasuke couldn't mate tonight.

To his surprise Sasuke had seen him off to his room then left, bidding him a good night before his steps were heard going down the stairs.

Naruto locked the door just in case Sasuke changed his mind in the middle of the night.

* * *

He slept heavenly. The bed was soft and the sheets were clean. There was just enough light shining from the crack in the bathroom that he didn't feel suffocated by the dark and he couldn't hear any screaming or rummaging unlike where he lived before. He woke up midday. He couldn't tell when last he'd slept so long. The hut that he'd been kept in wasn't halfway as cozy as this room alone and despite the conditions for living here he didn't want to leave.

He'd do it.

He'd let Sasuke mate him.

He'd pop out a munchkin or two and this would be his life permanently. Sure Sasuke could be better company, he stared more than he spoke and other than direct commands he seemed to do whatever he liked but if Naruto spelled everything out for him then they'd be fine.

He could live like this.

It was better than living out there constantly running from human scum who wanted to torture and kill him.

He stomach growled at him until he dragged himself out of bed and took a slow hot shower (he hadn't a shower in a while!) and wrapped himself up in a fluffy robe and headed downstairs. Yawning he called for his new mate but rounding the corner he spotted the general sitting sipping a cup of tea, off to the side by the window was who he assumed to be the general's bodyguard was languidly staring out the window. He stopped dead in his tracks. Was the general here to enforce the mating? Did Sasuke go tell him that he was being difficult? Were they going to hold him down? Tie him up?

His mind was just spiraling into darkness when Sasuke came around the corner with a steaming plate of food. "I assumed you eat meat and eggs since you ate meat last night. Here." Naruto stared at the plate then looked up at Sasuke.

He muttered thanks then shuffled over to the dining table while Sasuke went to join his alpha in the living area. He munched on his food quietly while the alpha drank his tea and complimented the simple bareness of their home. His meal settled heavily in his stomach when Sasuke called him to join him on the love seat.

"The general came to check on you. He is pleased you have no broken limbs." Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke, we need to talk about you speak. It's creepy." Sasuke stared at him, his head slowly tilting to the side, "And the staring. You've got to stop staring at me..."

The general barked out a laugh before he set his cup down, "Good luck. Sasuke was a mercenary long before I recruited him to join the army. He's never spoken much aside from the basics of communication."

 _A mercenary._ Naruto swallowed the forming lumps in his throat. Sure he knew living with a wolf would be hard but he had no idea that his wolf was a trained murderer.

"I came to see if he'd killed you but you're fine!" The general grinned. Apparently making it through the night was an achievement. It worried him. He delicately sniffed the air before he rested his elbow on the couch side then his jaw on his chin. "And you're still unclaimed? Lots of unexpected surprises today." Naruto stiffened in his seat. "Hinata I'm afraid we have no use for you today." A 'sir' and the sharp click of heals and a busty woman gathered a sleek sliver briefcase and a slightly smaller case and then she was gone. "While I am pleased that you're in good health don't abuse Sasuke's good nature. It'll come back to bite you in the neck. Sasuke," Sasuke stood immediately saluting while the general and his scarred body guard left.

Naruto breathed a little easier when the door clicked shut behind the duo. "Sasuke," he wasn't sure what to say. What good would it bring asking Sasuke about his past as a hired gun?

"Come," Sasuke hauled him up by the arm.

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"To your bedroom." Sasuke didn't need to elaborate. He'd prepared for this.

Actually he hadn't, as soon as his head hit that ridiculously fluffy pillow he was out like a candle.

But! While he showered he had thought about it and as straight forward as Sasuke was it wasn't hard to guess what he was thinking and Naruto had said 'tomorrow we can mate' and... It was tomorrow.

Sasuke left the door ajar before he undressed and milled about the room. Looking through drawer after drawer while Naruto procrastinated as much as possible before he pulled the tie to his robe open. He kept it on though. Sasuke might be comfortable with his nudity but Naruto wasn't. "Hinata said you'd be nervous and as such penetration may be difficult." Naruto climbed up on the bed and stared as Sasuke rummaged through more drawers. He was still nervous but Sasuke talking him through it was better than being pushed up against a wall.

Sasuke hummed as he found what he was looking for. Turning around he presented Naruto with small bag. Naruto stared at it then shrugged. "What's that for?"

"All of us mate candidates were given this bag for our mates." He emptied the contents on the bed. "This is lubrication to prepare you before each mating." Naruto raised a brow at that. Sasuke was feeling more and more like a teacher and less like a sexual partner. "This is ibuprofen. For if you encounter pain after a mating you can take one of these." Sasuke set that item aside beside the lube. "This is an aphrodisiac. Concentrated into a pill. It will arouse you." Sasuke went on in a monotone. Naruto sighed and Sasuke turned to stare at him.

"I'll give you a moment to prepare yourself." he scooped up the rest of the things into the little bag leaving the bottle and then he was gone. Naruto ignored it in favor of thinking of Sasuke's physique. He was tall and strong and he looked good. Those were good enough to get him going. He discarded his robe as he got more comfortable on the bed. His leg splayed out.

He touched himself, trailing his hand down and up his chest he lightly played with his nipples as he tugged his dick to life. Short strokes as he thought about how pink Sasuke's lips were and how soft they felt on his. How Sasuke tasted and how he felt. He moaned softly. Or at least he thought he moaned softly because Sasuke was in the room in moments.

His eyes greedily traveled over Naruto's body set on display for him then they slid over to the bottle still capped and unused. "You do not require lubrication?" Sasuke's voice was rough, barely above a growl.

"Yes. I do. Just put some on your," Naruto flushed hotly but Sasuke didn't mind his shyness. He crawled up the blonde's body and settled between his legs. Hastily he uncapped the bottled and poured a generous amount of the shiny liquid in his palms the scent of flowers filling the room. Not taking his eyes off the blonde he slicked his cock up already at half-mast and covered Naruto with his body.

They kissed with even more intensity than yesterday. Sasuke's lube slicked fingers probed at his hole, coating them in the lube and it took everything in him to focus on Sasuke's skilled tongue in his mouth rather than the fingers down below. "Prepare yourself Naruto," his name was just a breath from the wolf's mouth and after a quick nod Sasuke was pressing inside him.

It hurt.

More than he though penetration would. His claws sprang out and dug into Sasuke's shoulders. If the wolf noticed he was very good at covering it up. He just kept pressing in. The pressure was just too much. "Wait," Naruto strained it, it felt like all the air was being forced out of his lungs. Sasuke did not stop. Inch by inch he pressed his cock in. Thick, heavy and hot it made Naruto groan. He felt like he was splitting in two. "Sasuke please..." he couldn't breath and despite it being midday he couldn't see. Or maybe his eyes were closed. "Sasuke it hurts. Stop!" he pushed down on thick shoulders, his legs squeezing Sasuke's hips to keep him in place. The wolf paused to look at him, his eyes contracted to pin points.

Sasuke dragged blunt nails down Naruto's side as he started to push in again, his lips seeking out Naruto's but Naruto was crying out. The wolf fully seated deep inside him. Sasuke growled as he nibbled on Naruto's neck, the fox taunt below him. "You are... exquisite." Sasuke groaned as he ran his nose up along the fox's neck as he licked the sweat away. He shifted and Naruto cried out.

"Wait! For fuck's sake wait!" He felt like he was being impaled and he would know, someone had once stabbed him. "I just... I can't breathe. Just give me a minute or two. Three! Even please..." his breathing was labored and everything hurt. "Fuck." unhooking his ankles he shuffled beneath the wolf, his ass exploded in pain so he shuffled the other way. He kept at it, trying to find a comfortable position. He just pushed himself up on the bed when Sasuke growled at him, his dick has slipped out for maybe a millimeter and he was getting testy. Naruto wanted to dig his claws into him again. Sensing that Sasuke was growing impatient he gave him the reluctant go ahead to move. "Slow!" he cautioned as Sasuke started to ease out. "Slow, please." Sasuke grunted and Naruto hoped it meant yes.

* * *

It went better than Naruto thought it would. The initial pain had spooked him but once he was used to it it got better.

He and Sasuke settled into a routine after that. Sasuke went out on his patrols and sometimes away missions that lasted close to a week but never more, the general didn't want him away until Naruto was actually pregnant, and when he came back Naruto would greet him with food then sex then sleep and then put that on repeat until he left again.

It was boring when Sasuke wasn't there. The wolf didn't talk much but at least he had company.

And if he wasn't filling the otherwise comfortable silence with talking then Sasuke wanted to fill it with making babies which was exhausting. Sasuke had too much stamina. Too much strength. Too much dick. And he was sore when Sasuke was home for more than three days.

He did like the kissing though. The kissing was nice. It was the one thing he could dominate Sasuke in. But even that led to a path Naruto didn't want to trod aka more sex. Which brought him to where he was now.

Him hurrying down the stairs, Sasuke hot on his trail. If he could just make it outside! Sasuke wouldn't try to claim him outside that much he knew. He liked their private moments to be inside their home.

He slammed into the door and unlike he who took the stairs three at a time coming down Sasuke leaped down from half way. Naruto screamed and shoved away from the door as fast as he could just as Sasuke crashed into it.

Kisses! They'd been sharing soft kisses when Sasuke suddenly climbed on top of him. There wasn't a romantic bone in the mercenary's body! He should've known better. He'd excused himself to the bathroom but the minute he opens the door leading to the hall Sasuke was on him. Calling out to him with a growl and chasing after him.

Naruto yelped as he ducked behind the couch missing Sasuke's out stretched arm. Sasuke thought fast though and instead of running around to the other side of the couch like Naruto predicted he would he leaped over the whole thing in one smooth long jump and before Naruto could turn tail and run back upstairs Sasuke caught hold of him and pinned him to the couch. A victorious smirk on his lips. "I win," he announced and Naruto swallowed nervously, his stomach pressing against the edge of the couch. "A victor should have a reward should he not?"

"I can bake you a cake…" Naruto offered meekly. Sasuke snorted against the back of his neck before he heard the telltale sign of pants falling to the ground. The minute he felt Sasuke yank his own pants down he was scrabbling over the couch to freedom. He'd run outside naked if he had to.

Sadly that was not the case.

Sasuke had a good hold on him, he hefted him up and used his weight to pull him down to the ground, he was on top of him before he could crawl away and his dick pressed against his hole. Sasuke could sniff out his hole if he was blindfolded and spun 50 times. Naruto howled. He hated Sasuke's random bursts of dominance. Nothing Naruto said or did so far had deterred the wolf. Like now, he was hollering.

"Get off Sasuke! I swear if you don't get off I'll claw you!" currently though he was trying to find something to sink his claws into and pull himself away but the carpet was too measly. He howled again. "Sasuke please no! Let's talk about this! We did it last night! We did it last night dammit! Fuck!" He cried out his claws ripping through the rug as Sasuke pushed inside him in one sharp thrust. "Ah! Ahh! Wait a minute I said! Fuck Sasuke wait!" The wolf bit down on his shoulder as he tried to climb to his knees. Maybe if he could turn over.

Sasuke rolled his hips forward again and hit that sweet spot inside him that had him howling again, but for a different reason. With how much he howled he expected that _someone_ would come to see what was happening but no one ever came.

His screams melted into moans and he found his ass pressing back to meet those brutal thrusts. It didn't take long for them climax as usual he came before the wolf and instead of letting his load blow Sasuke pulled out, hauled the blonde up with him as he stood then hurried around the couch. He dragged the lucid blonde down into his lap as he sat and settled inside him again, letting his knot swell as he came. Naruto sagged against him all his fight had left him along with his come.

An hour after that and Sasuke was called away on a mission and Naruto had already started to miss him.

He'd tried to make friends with the other foxes but they made him uncomfortable. With their snide comments and babies on their hips. He'd been shopping one afternoon and he heard on of them call him barren. He'd snarled at the man then hurried home and cried in his pillow. He wasn't even eager to be a mom. Before he came to the compound survival was the only thing on his mind but now that he had safety and peace he wouldn't mind bringing some liveliness to the house... but he and Sasuke had been mated for eight months and he was still not with child.

That was probably why Sasuke's away missions were getting shorter and shorter and why he was more insistent on having sex all the time.

He wanted babies. Naruto knew that he did. In fact it was contagious and now Naruto wanted babies too but surprise! No baby for them.

Sasuke was back from his trip three short days later and he came through the door just as Naruto was working himself down to tears again. Someone else had called him barren. Sasuke was by his side in an instant, kissing his tears away and try as he may to control his quivering bottom lip he just settled for muttered obscenities and cursing the old merchant women.

"Fuck them all indeed," Sasuke wasn't much of a swearer or a conflict person at all but his efforts were rewarded with a kiss and with Naruto riding him right there on the ground. Lips meshed together as Naruto bounced up and down on his mate's dick was how the general, his body guard and Hinata, the top doctor of the compound came to find the pair.

"Oh!" Hinata rushed passed her companions, her stethoscope out as she crouched beside the pair. Naruto stared wide eyed at their guests and covered his nipples and bare cock. Hinata laughed at him as she pressed the stethoscope to his back. "Pretend we're not here," she smiled, she jotted something down. Sasuke nodded and rolled his hips a moaned slipped through Naruto's lips before he bit down on his lip. He smacked Sasuke's arm who stared at him.

"No! We're not! Hinata what are you doing here? I haven't missed any appointments!" He glanced at the doorway where the general once was but he was gone now.

"Yes I'm aware but some how you're the only fox who has yet to conceive. I'd like to know why. Perhaps observing you in the throes will give me my answers." She nodded at Sasuke who nodded back and rolled his hips again.

"I said no!" he smacked the wolf's arm again and Sasuke fixed him with a dull look.

"What's the harm?" she asked wiping a cotton swab over Sasuke's chest to collect the sweat. She repeated the motion with Naruto.

"I- I- mating is a private thing!"

She hummed, "no not really. Wolves are very close knit. Do you think the alpha waits before he claims his mate? Nope he just does it when the urge arises. But very well, I'll give you your privacy. She placed two vials on the ground beside. "Put both your semen into these vials and I'll collect them when you're done." She stood, turned and left after that. Naruto stared at the front door wondering if anyone else was going to come but another roll of Sasuke's hips pushed him into motion.

It didn't take long for them come despite the trio outside their door.

Naruto fiddled with his vile, his cheeks a rosy bloom of color as he pointed his dick and milked it of semen then after a moment he just decided to scoop some off Sasuke's belly. He grinned at his success. Sasuke, on the other hand smirked lazily as he fell to his knees and kissed Naruto's hip, then his waist, then his stomach and then he pushed a finger up inside his mate. Naruto squeaked at the intrusion. Sasuke ignored him in favor of hooking his finger and pulling some of his come out that he collected in his own vial. Naruto gave him a dirty look but the wolf just smirked and kissed the tip of his nose.

They wrapped themselves up in towels before opening the door to let their guests in. Hinata set up a whole table of instruments before she went to examine the fluids. While she worked at the dining table the general settled himself in a couch he'd claimed as his own before he handed Sasuke a slip of paper. Sasuke read it then looked up at the red haired then back down to the paper. Naruto couldn't read that well and the words were also really small so he had no idea what it was saying. "I do not understand sir. I am one of your best men," Sasuke was scowling a rare emotion for the stoic wolf.

Kyuubi sighed, "I thought you'd be thrilled."

"I am being terminated." Naruto widened his eyes at that.

"No you misunderstand. You're being suspended. Until Naruto conceives." The general's ruby red eyes slipped over to him and he heard the old hag calling him barren all over again. His stomach rolled. He didn't feel well. He'd been puking a while and he felt like his breakfast was about to come up. "While I suspect no foul play, Naruto despite your outward... everything... you've proved yourself to be competent, but the fact still remains that you are without child."

"Actually," Hinata piped up, she was holding a small disk with a small blot in the center. "I think he's pregnant." Naruto was the first one out of his seat and by her side peering down at the disk and her small portable laptop computer.

"How do you know?" He ran his finger over everything. Lifting and twisting her devices here and there looking for something that indicated that he was pregnant. She snatched his wrist away from her things and flung it back to him. He pouted as Sasuke pulled him into his arms.

"I'm not certain, but your sperm," She pointed to Sasuke, "has dulled in activity significantly. In one pin point of semen there was enough activity to break my screen, that's a joke, but now they're almost stagnant. That's common in wolves whose partners are pregnant."

"And if Naruto isn't pregnant but his sperm have gone stagnant?" Hinata started at her screen for a full minute.

"Well let's get some urine and I can do the test now." She handed Naruto a plastic cup this time. He scowled at her for ignoring the question but Sasuke ushered him down the hall and into the bathroom where he spent 5 minutes trying to force himself to pee under Sasuke's watchful eye before he shoved the man out of the bathroom and finally peed in the cup. He gave it to Hinata when he was done and they waited 20 minutes to find out their results.

Sasuke had tried to drag him upstairs but Naruto could only guess one thing he wanted to do and planted himself firmly on his seat to stare at Hinata until she was finished. She slowly pushed away from the table and Naruto ran up to her. Eager to hear the verdict. "Hinata? What was the result? Is it done?"

She sighed, "Yes I got your results. Naruto I am so sorry..." She mumbled looking away. His shoulders fell flat and despite Sasuke being a strong presence behind him he felt cold and alone. His stomach rolled again, a lump swelling in his throat. "In 9 months this place is going to be a wreck. Poop and vomit everywhere. Honestly, babies are ugh..." she muttered tidying up the table and setting her things away. "Best of luck to the new parents," she grinned and Naruto wanted to punch every pretty tooth out of her head but at the moment he was too busy crying.

"Sasuke we're pregnant!"

Sasuke blinked at him as he pulled him into a hug, "I cannot get pregnant Naruto-"

"Shut up it's a saying!" he jumped in Sasuke's arms, "Yay! Yay! Yay! We're pregnant!"

"Well I guess you're no longer suspended Sasuke. Welcome back~" The general said over his shoulder as he left. "Your next mission will be relayed to you soon. Congratulations."

"Thank you sir." He turned to Hinata. "How far along is he? Our last appointment was almost two months ago."

"I couldn't say without my tools back at the lab. Stop by for a visit after you're done celebrating." She left after that and Naruto was still jumping in place, his hands covering his slim stomach.

"We're pregnant!" he hollered pumping his fist into the air. "How do you want to celebrate?"

"I can think of a few ways," Sasuke smirked coming up to him but before he could plant a kiss on the blonde's mouth Naruto threw up all over the front of his clothes. He stared at the blonde as he felt the warm puke sink into his shirt.

Naruto chuckled nervously, "Yay..." he cheered weakly, "it was actually morning sickness," Sasuke scowled, that explained Naruto's constant puking. Pregnancy was going to take some getting used to.

* * *

 **A/N:** Done! Look. At. How. Long. It. Is! I am so damn pleased. I'm not even giving myself a word limit anymore. One shots stop where one shots want to stop!

Reviews are appreciated! And tune in tomorrow for the next story!


End file.
